Satan's Embrace
by WITHERED
Summary: AWL: Aiden: a cocky, stubborn, arrogant prick. But as he warms up to a certain lady, she shows him that there's certain things that makes life worth living for. OC X ?
1. Tilt the Hourglass

**Welcome all to my new story, "Satan's Embrace"!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

- - - - - Chapter 1: Tilt the Hourglass - - - - -

At 18, Aiden took over a run-down and abandoned farm found in Forget-Me-Not Valley. It was originally his father's farm who died 7 years ago. After getting entirely fed up with the annoying people who suffocated the city streets and his girlfriend telling him flat-out that she slept around with other men, he decided to move to the quant and peaceful valley for a change of pace. Of course, everyone was in utter shock when he made the decision to move to Forget-Me-Not. No one had expected it from the one and only Aiden.

He was popular back in the city, he had a load of so-called 'friends' and people admired and envied him. He was beautiful – a gorgeous young man who stood at 6'1 who was toned nicely with muscle weighing at 150lbs. Long, sleek, black hair and penetrating deep, crisp, cerulean eyes. However, he allowed no one near him. He seemed untouchable – no matter how much someone longed for him he looked down at them as though they were dirt. He was overly stubborn, cocky, and always came off as a prick. But no matter that, people still looked up to him as a godly figure. Men were jealous of his good looks; women wanted him in their pants… You could say he was the definition of 'perfect' – the absolute epitome of beauty and lust.

To say it bluntly, he hated people. The only one he ever cared for in his life was his ex-lover, Olivia. The gorgeous Olivia… Slim and slender with lustful curves; sinful, erotic, green eyes. Long, lush, golden hair and pale skin that rivaled a porcelain doll's. He knew she was the one that all men were after, but he had to have her – and so he had her. It turned out that Olivia was interested in the mankind-hating Aiden, the one and only Aiden. He bestowed upon her tender and sweet love; showed her a blissful smile he showed no one else. Men envied him; women envied her. They've gone steady for 3, long years without a single breakup and now she was telling him that she didn't love him anymore and began to sleep with other men? He was beyond heartbroken and when opportunity came knocking on his door to release him from hell, he took it.

* * *

Meeting everyone in town was… to put it flatly, beyond irritation and boredom. Aiden began to ponder if it was a mistake coming here. Even though the valley had little inhabitants, something about it just didn't sit right for him. Sure, the 3 single ladies in town were nothing less than attractive, but something just didn't 'click'.

Groaning to himself, he sprawled out onto his bed and stared a bit angrily up at the ceiling. His dog, Pika, barked playfully up to him as she licked his foot. Startled, Aiden jumped up and quickly looked down at the small dog and surrendered a soft smile.

"You know I don't like it when you lick my feet," Aiden said down to the dog, picking her up. Pika barked again and began to lick his face joyfully as Aiden laughed.

Pika was the type of dog you'd never expect a guy like Aiden to have. She was a creamy, white and light brown Pomeranian only at 3 months old. He always had a soft spot for animals, and dogs were his favorite. And Pika was his kind of dog – absolutely loving and loyal to its owner and a bit nasty to everyone else.

Getting out of bed, Aiden slipped on his pair of _Vans_ and stepped outside to take in a good view of his new 'home'. Setting Pika down beside him, he walked around the pasture and checked the insides of the barn and chicken coop. Pika sniffed every crevice she could find and she was soon running frantically all over the farm, yipping with excitement.

Watching Pika with content, he heard a soft-spoken 'hello' and foot steps. Turning around, he saw Celia and she was smiling sweetly.

"I'm sorry to intrude… I got curious as I was walking to the spring and I saw your dog running around. She's quite adorable," Celia said beaming up at him.

Aiden merely let out a grunt and looked at her quizzically. "Mhm…"

Celia was a bit plain for his tastes; she had long, brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her clothes were dusty with dirt, however, she smelled quite divine – the smell of fresh irises. She was a rather petite woman and he was almost a foot taller than her. Despite how plain she looked, her face was quite pretty and it had a nice, slender shape. And being the typical guy, he noticed she was rather flat. _Barely a B-cup…_ He mused idly to himself.

Celia paid no attention to his dull response and continued showing him a sweet smile. "If you don't mind me asking, what made you want to come to a place like Forget-Me-Not Valley?"

Aiden's expression was a sharp look of utter boredom and disinterest as he replied back to her, "I don't know. I was bored of my life back home."

"The city? I find that hard to believe," she said with an innocent giggle. "It's usually the other way around, people usually move to the city because they're so bored of the valley. Nothing ever changes here, and it's pretty laidback and peaceful," she paused and looked over at the pasture. "Did you change the farm's name?"

"Yup," Aiden responded bluntly.

Celia waited for him to continue but noticed he wasn't going to. Still smiling, she asked: "What did you name it?"

"I named it after a rare, winter flower. Amorous," he responded flatly.

"What a pretty name!" She looked at him intently and grinned. "You like flowers, don't you?"

"Look, darling," Aiden responded, his body seething with prickling annoyance. "I'd love to stay and chat but weren't you going somewhere?"

Celia's smile shifted into one of hesitance and she laughed awkwardly. "Oh… Yeah, of course. I'm sorry if I was bothering you." With that, she turned around rather hurt and headed back to Vesta's farm rather than the spring.

Glaring slightly at Celia's fading figure, Aiden groaned softly and picked Pika up in his arms. Pika whined and licked his face lovingly as he brought her back inside the house. Locking the door behind him, he set out for the local bar.

On the other hand, Celia trudged back to Vesta's farm and let out constant sighs. Her face was flushed with embarrassment and she felt like a complete fool. _Of course, he would never like someone as plain and unattractive like me._ Aiden was unbelievably handsome and as soon as she laid eyes on him, her heart skipped a beat. She'd never been in love before even at the tender age of 16. She'd figured this is what they called 'love at first sight' but she believed such a thing never existed.

"Why is he so cold?" She mumbled to herself, with a slight pout.

* * *

"Welcome!" Muffy greeted to Aiden as he stepped inside the Blue Bar.

He simply shot her a rather peeved look and said nothing in return. He looked around and saw Griffin washing the dishes, oblivious to the fact that he stepped inside the bar. Taking a seat at the counter, Muffy came over to him and sat next to him.

"Is there anything that you'd like?" Muffy said rather seductively, flashing her bright green eyes into his raw, blue ones.

Aiden scanned his eyes up and down at her figure and didn't remotely care that he was being obvious. She had a pretty face with long, curly blonde hair and seductive, green eyes. Her looks reminded him of Olivia and he began to feel a prickle of annoyance erupt within him. She wore a tight red dress and she revealed enough cleavage to keep your mind imagining. _A C-cup, almost a D-cup._ Her face was graced with a sweet and noticeable pink blush and she was slightly taller than Celia, 5'4. He only wished she didn't wear so much perfume – he hated it when girls would drench themselves so much in it. Quite frankly, she stunk like antique, fake roses.

He bore his eyes straight into hers and his lips curved into a rather belittling, cold, lustful smile. "Don't see anything worth my time. Nice rack, though."

Muffy smiled sweetly at him.

"Want anything to drink?"

"A drink would be nice," Aiden replied sardonically.

"So what would you like?" Muffy asked as she motioned her hand to the list of drinks on the wall.

"I don't care, just give me something that tastes good and I can get drunk off of."

Muffy flashed another smile as she went to the back counter to prepare his drink. "So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope," he replied flatly as he idly drummed his fingers on the table.

"Oh? Why not? I'm sure you can have anyone you want, pretty-boy."

"You're right, I can," Aiden replied dully. "Thing is, I don't want anyone."

"I'm sure that'll change," Muffy giggled.

He cast another cold smile in her direction and said: "Doubt it."

Muffy shot him an amused smirk and rested a glass of liquor before him. He gulped it down and asked for more. If anything, Aiden knew how to handle his alcohol but he so desperately wanted to be drunk. Glass after glass, he continued to drink. Barely being able to walk straight, he got up and walked out of the bar without paying.

"Interesting kid," Griffin stated. "Make sure you collect his bill later, alright?"

Muffy simply mused to herself as she thought about Aiden. She turned to face Griffin and nodded, "I'd be glad to."

* * *

As Aiden stepped outside, he noticed the sky was colored magnificently in shades of yellows, pinks, and oranges. He stared at it in awe. Back in the city, you could never see such a vivid and crisp sunset. He felt a wave of warmth envelop his body and it sent shivers up his spine. He walked over to the beach with silent steps. The slight buzz he got off of drinking already wore off and he was glad that he wasn't drunk to take in the view.

Sitting down gently on the sand, he absentmindedly played with the grains beneath his finger tips. His thoughts traced back to the city and he groaned as his mind flashed with vivid images of Olivia. Cursing under his breath, he grabbed a small rock and threw it into the ocean.

Staring out at the ocean bitterly, Aiden snapped out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey," a rather low, feminine voice called.

He shifted his gaze to see Nami staring at him. A rather tall girl, 5'7, with short red hair. She had blue eyes just like him, but they were lighter and rivaled a sky blue. She seemed to be the quiet, wise, intelligent type who didn't give a rat's ass about what people thought about her.

Making no friendly gestures, Aiden simply grunted a low 'hey' in response.

"What are you doing here?" Nami asked as she sat a fair amount of distance away from Aiden.

"…Just thinking," he replied tonelessly.

Nami simply nodded for her response and gazed out at the ocean. Aiden found her hard to read – a bit of a mystery. Her face revealed no expression and he found himself being drawn to her by an invisible force. He watched her with curiosity until she stood up to leave without a word.

"Where are you going?" Aiden asked quietly, yet quickly.

"I'm not stupid; I can feel you staring at me," Nami replied without looking at him. "…I'm leaving."

Aiden simply watched her leave without saying a word. He couldn't shake Nami from his thoughts. _What the hell is her deal?_

* * *

"Aiden…" A gruff voice called.

Aiden turned around and saw Takakura standing within his doorway. "What?"

"If you need any help with anything, just tell me."

"I won't need any," Aiden replied with rising annoyance. With that, he proceeded to his house and slammed the door slightly behind him.

Takakura continued to stare at Aiden's house and the shut door. He let out a heavy sigh and spoke quietly up to the sky, "I wonder if he has what it takes… Eh, old friend?"

- - - - - End: Tilt the Hourglass - - - - -

**Bah. This chapter was short. But oh well! I'm going for a bit of a laidback atmosphere for this story like the AWL/etc games provide. I hope I get some readers. -nudge- :D I also know that I said that my next story would be about Jae, but I have the first 4 chapters of that written. That's gonna be up as soon as AAE is done. I had this chapter lying on my comp for about 3 weeks now, and I decided now was the time to put it up.**

**Celia is 5'2. It nags at me that I didn't have a proper way to say it in the chapter so I'm saying it here (I'm a bit nitpicky with small details like this, bleh).**

**Despite I'm making Muffy into a huuuuge flirt in this fanfic, I absolutely adore her and I will/already have stuck up for her. The girl srsly needs some fans. : But I guess my fanfic isn't justifying what a great chara she is. -sigh- Someday, I will write a story where she is Jack's love interest! I WILL. But I really, **_**really**_** need a flirty chara for the story and Muffy's the best choice.**

**Review loveys!**

**- Tara**


	2. Spider's Web

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

- - - - - Chapter 2: Spider's Web - - - - -

Kicking her feet in the soft soil, Celia coughed at the sudden eruption of a dirt cloud. Rubbing her eyes free from the grime, she sighed as she plopped down onto the ground. She looked around at the plants that were nestled neatly in rows around the entire farm. Letting out another sigh, she couldn't help but smile innocently from the view of the hard work done by herself, Vesta, and Marlin.

Hearing a slow pace of footsteps behind her, she quickly got up and whisked herself around to be faced-to-face with Marlin.

"Oh… Marlin! Good morning!" Celia chirped brightly with a sweet smile.

Marlin returned her smile with a smaller one of his own and said: "Morning… Listen… Celia… uhh… I umm…"

Celia simply cocked her head to the side rather cutely as she waited for Marlin to finish what he wanted to say. Before he could finish, Vesta's loud voice came booming across to the both of them.

"Marlin! Celia! We have to get ready to set up shop! Marlin, make sure you give the plants fertilizer today!" Vesta called out loudly with her hands on her hips.

Marlin let out a large groan and Celia quickly dashed over to talk to Vesta with a large smile.

Marlin watched Celia and Vesta converse and he couldn't help but loathe his older sister at least a little at that moment. She always seemed to interrupt him when he had to tell Celia something important.

Lately, he had been feeling 'romantically' towards the petite woman… And had noticed that she has been rather depressed the past week. Despite how much she tried to mask it with a smile, it was obvious that something was bothering her. But then again, Vesta didn't seem to notice… But Marlin watched the constant changing expressions on Celia's face; he knew when she was happy, upset, or depressed.

Marlin sighed, pressed his hands in his pockets, and walked towards the both of them lost in thought.

* * *

Grinning rather girlishly, Lumina let out an innocent giggle as Aiden handed her a flower. She was only 13 years-old and her hair was a sweet, butterscotch hue that fell slightly below her shoulders. Her eyes were large and rivaled the same color as her hair, only slightly darker. She stood at 5'3 and seemed to still be growing.

Aiden couldn't help but form a small smile. Something about this girl made him feel a bit relaxed and more at 'home' at Forget-Me-Not… Even though he's never met anyone as innocent as her – it was hard for him to describe her with a single word. Whatever the case, he enjoyed visiting her for at least an hour or so to hear her play the piano, or to just spend time with her.

"Isn't it pretty out today? I love the spring! And there are so many pretty flowers that bloom this season too," Lumina said smiling as she looked up at Aiden. "What about you?"

"Winter is actually my favorite season… but yes, spring is very pretty," Aiden responded as he looked to his left, eyeing Nami sitting under a tree.

"What are you looking at?" Lumina asked, tilting her head to see a slight view of Nami.

"Nothing," Aiden responded sardonically.

"Nami's over there!" Lumina said as she turned to grin up at Aiden. "Why are you looking? Do you like her?" She giggled.

"No," he responded flatly. "Let's go."

Lumina frowned and quickened her pace to catch up with Aiden.

His thoughts now were thinking only of Nami. He hadn't spoken to her since he met her – she seemed to show no interest in him whatsoever and it ticked him off. He didn't understand how she couldn't even send him a second glance. He was deaf of his surroundings and didn't even notice Lumina pulling on his hand. _Why the hell doesn't she even notice me?_

"AIDEN!"

Aiden then stopped in his tracks and looked dully over to the person who shouted his name. "What?"

"You've been zoning out for god knows how long!" Lumina pouted. "We're already at the spring!"

Aiden looked around and stared at her and said: "We are."

Lumina rolled her eyes and then giggled. She took hold of his hand and dragged him towards the pond, sitting herself down at the water's edge. Aiden followed her motions and sat down as well. He stared at his reflection in the water, only for it to be disturbed by ripples caused by small, yellow flower petals.

He looked over to Lumina and watched her pluck the petals from a sweet smelling toy flower. He set his gaze on her and asked her what she was doing.

"You know… He loves me, he loves me not!" Lumina giggled girlishly, a pink blush etching across her features.

"I see… And who's the guy?" Aiden replied with slight interest.

Lumina looked over to him and stuck out her tongue cutely. "That's none of your business!"

Aiden's eyes widened at her notion and he let out a low chuckle. He leaned back and lied down on the grass, staring up at the sky through the tree's leaves. "Why not? I have no one to tell."

"Mmm… No way!" Lumina then picked another flower and began plucking its petals. "He loves me… he loves me not… he loves me…"

Aiden let out another chuckle and shut his eyes, enjoying the slight hum of Lumina's voice and the warm caress of the spring breeze. He heard the melody of a bird's song and the rustle of the tree leaves, and he dozed off to sleep.

* * *

"Aiden?" A feminine voice called.

Aiden didn't answer and continued to tend to his only cow: Bell. He brushed her black and white coat lovingly and proceeded to talk to her with a sweet voice. He knew exactly who was calling him and the last thing he wanted to do was see her.

He then heard dainty footsteps come over to the pasture and repeat his name, "Aiden!"

He sighed and cursed bitterly under his breath, looking up to see Muffy.

"What?"

"I came to pick up the money from a few nights ago… You left without paying, remember?" Muffy said, with a noticeable blush.

Aiden glared at her slightly, getting more annoyed by the second. "How much?"

"750g."

Aiden didn't respond and simply handed her the money, hoping she would turn around to leave.

Muffy smiled and said: "Thank you! Why don't you come to the bar later tonight? You haven't stopped by since that then."

Aiden looked away from her and looked back to Bell. "Can't."

"Why not?" Muffy asked with a frown.

"Busy."

"Fine… Make sure to stop by when you're not, alright?" Her voice rose with cheerfulness and she began to make her way off the farm.

Aiden muttered under his breath and sighed. _That woman is so annoying._

He patted Bell one last time, and trudged his way back over to the spring. That spring and that atmosphere seemed to soothe him every time he went. In simple words: he loved it. He was grateful that the valley had such a place – if not, he was sure he would slowly go insane. It provided him with peace and sanity… it was his escapism.

* * *

Upon arriving at the spring, Aiden noticed the flowers seemed to glow in the setting sun. They were embraced in the warm, lush colors and the view comforted him. He stared in awe and looked around, to see the faint silhouette of a woman kneeling by the water's edge. He heard soft sobs and walked over, slightly curious.

It was the girl who worked over at the farm next door to his; Celia. Trying not to groan to himself, he wished he hadn't come to the spring after all. But his footsteps caught Celia's attention and she let out a small gasp and quickly jumped up, rubbing her eyes free from the tears.

Celia gulped and slightly trembled, her face was flushed with embarrassment and she tried desperately to stop crying. She couldn't stop her hands from fidgeting, as she constantly wrung them together or touched her hair or her dress.

Aiden watched the small girl dully and wanted to turn around to leave, but something was keeping him from moving his legs.

"Umm… W-what are you doing here…?" Celia asked meekly, still wringing her hands together.

"I came here for some peace and quiet, but the sound of a crying girl is anything but that," Aiden replied sardonically.

Celia hung her head slightly. "S-Sorry…"

"Whatever. I don't care."

Celia didn't respond and she continued to look at the ground. Her head was ringing; she couldn't help but feel like a fool. Before she could even remotely shift her body to leave, she felt a strong grip on her arm. Shocked, she looked up to be staring into Aiden's icy, blue eyes. She felt herself giveaway and she fell to the ground.

Aiden continued to grip onto her arm and stare at her with an unreadable expression. He leaned down closer to her, their faces only inches apart. Celia's face flushed a deep pink and her mind went blank. Aiden's face, however, only seemed to grow more lustful and colder.

Aiden then grinned rather seductively and let go of her arm as he stood up. He left her there on the ground and turned to leave without speaking a single word.

As soon as Aiden was out of sight, Celia caught her breath and began to tremble again. Her heart was beating at an abnormal rate and she sat there dumbfounded. Her mind raced and she spoke softly to herself: "What was that…?"

* * *

Aiden couldn't help but be pleased with himself. As he watched Celia tremble, he wondered if he could use her to catch Nami's attention. If he could make her so infatuated with him, maybe… just maybe Nami would show at least slight interest in him. And as soon as she did show that sliver of attraction, he'd make sure she would fall head over heels in love with him.

* * *

Nami couldn't help but smile as she listened to Gustafa play his guitar and sing along with the melody. Time seemed to stop, at least just for a moment and she cherished it. She sat behind a tree, out of his sight. She couldn't admit it, or rather, wouldn't admit that she has taken a slight liking to him. She liked how down-to-earth he was, how free of a person he was… She wanted him to notice her, she wanted him realize her growing affection for him. But she knew that Gustafa would never notice such a thing and that she would have to come out and say it to him. But she couldn't.

As the song came to its end and the hum of Gustafa's voice ceased, she stood up and quietly walked away.

- - - - - End: Spider's Web - - - - -

**Bahaha. Aiden was quite a dick this chapter, eh? I love that guy.**

**Thank you ALL for your reviews… they mean so so so much to me.**

**griffenhawk: Yeah. In the last chapter, the part with Takakura was 100 random. I threw it in there at the last minute haha. But there's something telling me in the back of my mind that Takakura would be important for the story, so I just HAD to put that in there… despite how lame and short and random it was. I might go back and spruce it up though. Make it flow better. Bleh.**

**Juxapose4ever: I know that I made the characters younger. It's easier for me to relate to a teenager (since I am one) instead of getting into the head of an adult (since Celia's original age is 26 and she's the youngest of the 3 girls). Besides… It's funner this way. :b**

**Review loveys!**

**PS. For those of you who read AAE, I haven't posted anything new because I'm suffering from BAAAAAD writer's block. -sigh- And plus school starts next Thursday (Aug 30). Bleh.**

**- Tara**


End file.
